Smile Engage
is an original song by Beit. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM Episode 13. A cover version of the song sung by Jupiter is included in the Special CD: 315 St@rry Collaboration 03 ~S.E.M & Jupiter~. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Smile engage mitsumeatte Feeling... magic egaite miyou Egao tewatashitara itsudatte hitotsu ni nareru Zutto yumemitetanda meguriaeta da ne Shall we dance Always hirogatteku Link hajimaru Party time Otogibanashi yori mo memagurushii Days Kitto… unmei no Present Kakaekirenai gurai todokete ageru Happiness (Pureness) zutto (zutto) Dakara issho ni ikou Koyoi okuru Show-time Yume no kagi wa Secret Kimi o (matte) ita yo te o totte… Welcome! With Beit!! Dreaming night odorimashou Baby, baby koko ni oide Saikou no shunkan e to ESUKOOTO junbi wa All right? Smile engage mitsumeatte Feeling... magic kanjite mite Egao kawaseba hora, itsudatte hitotsu ni nareru (Three, Two, One...Let's Step!!) Zutto yumemitetanda meguriaeta da ne Shall we dance Always hirogatteku Link hajimaru Party time Shiawase wa hitori ja tsukurenai kara Sotto… yorisotte wakeaou Aruite kita Winding road chigatteru kara Onaji (kimochi) zutto (zutto) Daiji ni dekirunda Kotoba tarinakutemo kanjou uta ni natteku "Ai" wa konna fuu ni umarerunda ne (mitsuketa yo) Donna sugata dattesa Kokoro hikareau no sa Kimi no (mune ni) hibiku oto ni naru… Welcome to World!! Wonder night mahou no you ni Shiny, shiny hirogaru kana Mankai no sazameki e to TEREPOOTO ikou Go flight! Smiling stage kanadeatte ashita no sono mukou e Egao tsunageba hora, hiraiteku yume no PUROROOGU Negai o komete hana o sakaseyou FANTASUTIKKU ni sekaijuu (kaete yuku) Kitto… kitto dokomademo Dreaming night odorimashou Baby, baby koko ni oide Saikou no shunkan e to ESUKOOTO junbi wa All right? Smile engage mitsumeatte Feeling... magic kanjite mite Egao kawaseba hora--- Itsudatte hitotsu ni nareru (zettai no HAAMONII) Itsudatte hitotsu ni nareru (Everybody…Let's step!!) Zutto yumemitetanda meguriaeta da ne Shall we dance Always hirogatteku Link hajimaru Party time (One more time!) Zutto yumemiterunda kimi to mirai e Shall we dance Always musunde yuku Link Kirameku Good time koete Sweet time todoke Party time |-| Kanji= Smile engage 見つめ合って Feeling…magic 描いてみよう 笑顔　手渡したらいつだって　ヒトツになれる ずっと　夢見てたんだ　巡り逢えたね Shall we dance♪ Always 広がってく Link はじまる Party time お伽噺よりも目まぐるしい Days きっと…運命の Present 抱えきれないぐらい届けてあげる Happiness(Pureness)ずっと(ずっと) だから一緒に行こう 今宵おくる Show-time 夢の鍵は Secret キミを(待って)いたよ　手を取って… Welcome！ With Beit！！ Dreaming night 踊りましょう Baby, babyここにおいで 最高の瞬間へとエスコート　準備は All right？ Smile engage 見つめ合って Feeling…magic 感じてみて 笑顔交わせば　ホラ、いつだって　ヒトツになれる (Three, Two, One…Let's step！！) ずっと　夢見てたんだ　巡り逢えたね Shall we dance♪ Always 広がってく Link はじまる Party time シアワセは一人じゃ作れないから そっと…寄り添って分け合おう 歩いてきた Winding road 違ってるから 同じ(気持ち)ずっと(ずっと) 大事に出来るんだ 言葉足りなくても　感情　歌になってく “愛”はこんな風に生まれるんだね(見つけたよ) どんな姿だってさ ココロ惹かれあうのさ キミの(胸に)響く　音になる… Welcome to World！！ Wonder night 魔法のように Shiny, shiny 広がるかな 満開のさざめきへとテレポート　行こうGo flight！ Smiling stage 奏で合って　明日のその向こうへ 笑顔つなげば　ホラ、開いてく　夢のプロローグ 願いを込めて花を咲かせよう ファンタスティックに世界中(変えてゆく) きっと…きっとどこまでも Dreaming night 踊りましょう Baby, baby ここにおいで 最高の瞬間へとエスコート　準備は All right？ Smile engage 見つめ合って Feeling…magic 感じてみて 笑顔交わせば　ホラ――― いつだって　ヒトツになれる(絶対のハーモニー) いつだって　ヒトツになれる(Everybody…Let's step！！) ずっと夢見てたんだ　巡り逢えたね Shall we dance♪ Always 広がってく Link はじまる Party time(One more time！) ずっと夢見てるんだ　キミと未来へ Shall we dance♪ Always 結んでゆく Link キラめく Good time 超えて Sweet time 届け Party time |-| English= Smile engage, I'll only gaze at you. Feeling…magic, try to draw it When I hand over my smile to you, we'll always become one I'd always dream of meeting you, so shall we dance♪ Always spreading our links, the party time begins Rather than those fairy tales, these bustling days Surely... they must be fate's present I'll give you about as much I couldn't carry Happiness (Pureness) always (always) So let's go together Sending in tonight's show-time The dream key is a secret I'll take your (wait) hand and... Welcome! With Beit!! Dreaming night, let's dance! Baby, baby, come closer I'll escort you to the best moments; are the arrangements all right? Smile engage, I'll only gaze at you. Feeling…magic, try to feel it If we exchange smiles, look, we'll always become one (Three, Two, One...Let's Step!!) I'd always dream of meeting you, so shall we dance♪ Always spreading our links, the party time begins Happiness isn't made from a single person Gently... get closer and share them Walking to the winding road from a different path These same (feelings) I can always (always) Cherished them Even if words aren't enough, they'll become emotional songs "Love" is born like this (I found it!) No matter what the appearance is This heart captivates In your (chest) and its sound echoes... Welcome to World!! Wonder night is like magic. Shiny, shiny, I wonder if they can spread? Let's fly and teleport to the cheerful, full bloomed flowers! Smiling stage, meet and play to the other side of tomorrow If we can connect our smiles, look, the dream prologue will open Let the flowers bloom and wish Around the fantastic world (let's change it) It'll surely ... surely go everywhere Dreaming night, let's dance! Baby, baby, come closer I'll escort you to the best moments; are the arrangements all right? Smile engage, I'll only gaze at you. Feeling…magic, try to feel it If we exchange smiles, look--- We'll always become one (with absolute harmony) We'll always become one (Everybody... Let's step!!) I'd always dream of meeting you, so shall we dance♪ Always spreading our links, the party time begins (One more time!) I'm always dreaming of going to the future with you, so shall we dance♪ Always tying our links Have a sparkling good time, cross over the sweet time, and reach for the party time Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs